Year book
by Intaha
Summary: Last day of school and the Ed's have their year books. One by one the Ed's write in each other's book. But what do they have to say? Oneshot, Couple? You'll find out..


_During this time of the day. Everything was quiet. The bell is silent. And the children are silently focusing on their work. Teachers teaching the students. But this will not last, for it is almost Summer vacation, once again._

_During this time, the Ed's finish up what they need done._

_Cleaning out their lockers, handing in their last bit of homework, projects. And hanging out with their friends on the last day. There are hardly any tears, for the children will see each other again._

"Ed!"

"..."  
"Ed!"

"..."  
"ED!" Eddy yelled.

"Ahahaaa!" Ed giggled throwing everything out of his locker.

"Could you be any slower! C'mon I wanna get this last class over with!" He said imatiently. Turning toward Edd, whom was still gathering up his pack.

He tiptoed as quiet as could be, slowly approaching the young Blond as he puleld his books out, one by one.

Eddy's fingers started to crack. As he leaped onto Edd, the two were smacked into the ground.

"Eddy!" Double D yelled. "What are you doing!"  
"Are you ready yet?" Eddy wined.

"Just lemme get my science book and im ready to go." He said awkwardly. The two noticed they were on top of each other. Double D began to shiver feeling the cold hard floor pressing against his back.

Eddy sat up off him, giving Double D a hand to his feet.

"Looky what I got guys!" Ed yelled, smashing the year book against Edd's face.

"KEVIN!?" Eddy said shocked. 

"Ed, How on earth did you get Kevin to sign your year book?"

Ed paused. He twiddled his eye brow with his index finger. Poking and messing with it.

"What?" He asked.

"Hey Double D!" Nazz poked from behind. "Will you sign my year book?"  
He stammered. "Why sure N-Nazz." He said hesitating. And slowly held the pencil tight enough so he wouldn't drop it.

And wrote..

"Thanks dude!" Nazz said cheerfully. She scrolled on in the book. "Uh dude..What's this say?"  
"I-I'm not sure.." He said distracted.

Nazz frowned. "You need to work on your hand writing dude.." She said. And turned to the 'in crowde' into signing the book.

"Double D! Sign my guest boo-"

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg_

"Later Ed, right now we have to head onward to our last class." Edd reminded,

And off to math class they went..

As the day ends...The children aboard the bus. One last time.

"Double D! Will you sign my book now!?" Ed pleaded.

"Verywell Ed." He said handing him the year book.

A moment of silence as Double D wrote..

He hands the book back to Ed.

"Best of luck to ya this summer! Your an awesome friend! SIGNED...Double D." He said happily. And began hugging him to a part where he couldn't breath..

"THANKYOU DOUBLE D!" He yelled in his ear.

"Your welcome Ed.." He mumbled. "Eddy, Would you like me to sign your year book?" He asked.

"Why would I want scribbles in my year book.." He grunted.

"Why Eddy, for memories ofcourse, you cannot go home without atleast one year book signing." He stated.

Eddy sighed.

"Fine..Just don't expect me to write anything back.."  
Edd smacked the pencil tip against the book. And began writing.

"Can you promise me something?" Double D asked. "Promise you wont look at your year book untell you get home?"  
"Why?" Eddy asked.

"Just promise." He said again.

"Yeah, yeah yeah.." He hissed. Snatching the book out of his grasp.  
"Would you please sign my guest book?" Double D asked shoving it towards Eddy's attention. He shoved the book back at Double D.

"I just said im not signing any guest book.." He growled turning to the window.

"Oh come now Eddy, you have nothing at all you want to put doen in your best friends book?" Edd asked moving closer.

Eddy jumped.

"Would you stop bugging me about this."  
"Oh please Eddy! I got a signing from Ed and its hard to understand it! If you sign this book your the only one I could understand!" He begged.

"I said no!" He shouted once more.

The three jumped off the bus. One by one.

"How come you wont sign Double D's year book Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Cause I don't wanna waste my time exsplaining, when he's next door to me." He said.

"But years book memories are forever. See what Double D wrote to me?" He asked handing him the book.

"It's a load of-"

"Can I sign you year book too Eddy?" Ed asked. Eddy growled.

"Fine.." He said handing it to him.

_scribble scribble.._

"Here you go! One year book! Hold the onions!" He said.

Eddy scrolled threw his book.

"I 'lik' 'pooding' 'scin?' " Eddy asked.

"You too!?" Ed gasped with stupidity. "We are now one..." He sealed with a hug. "Ahahaha.."  
"Ed! Get off me!"  
"Not untell you sign Double D's year book!" Ed yelled.

"Ed! Get off!"  
"No!"  
"Ed!"  
"NO!

"ED!!

"NO!!"  
"OKAY!!!"  
"NO!!!"  
"Fine I wont!" Eddy yelled.

"FINE!" Ed said. Getting up. "Um..wait a minute.." He said throwing him down onto the ground.

"NO!" He yelled.

"Ed! FINE! I'LL SIGN THE STUPID YEAR BOOK!" Eddy growled.

Ed jumped off him. "Oh boy! I'mma gonna get Double D! Stay right here!" He said, quickly running toward Edwards place.

_Year book signing.._Eddy thought. _It's not like I hate sock head..._

_Ding dong!_

"Oh, hello Ed." Double D greeted with a smile.

_I do have something to write...I just dunno how to explain it..-Eddy_

"Double D! Eddy say's he wants to sign your year book!" Ed cheered.

_What will he say if I write it..Will we still be friends..?-Eddy_

"Really? Ed! Take me too him!" He said joyfully. With that, Ed threw Edd over his shoulder, running towards Eddy.

"I got em Eddy! I got em!"  
_A year book is forever..It will be with you. And what you write in it is supposed to mean something.._

_What if I take it to far?  
Will sock head understand?  
_"Here's the year book Eddy." He said, as he hands it over.

Eddy grasped onto the pencil. His hand began to shake nervously.

"Eddy? Is something the matter?" Double D asked.

Eddy quickly turned around.

"No peeking." He said.

_scribble scribble..write write.._

"Here.." He sighed.

"Thankyou Eddy! Oh i'll make sure to keep this safe!" He said hugging him.

"Yeah yeah..Just don't read it, wait untell you go to bed tonight." He said.

"Fine..Do so with your own as well."

"Yes mother, im going to bed early tonight." He said closing his door.

Although it was only 7:00, it was still dark outside.

He smiled at the sight of his year book..

Meanwhile across, Eddy was nervous, he too was about to enter his best friends thoughts about him. Were they good thoughts..? Or the usual 'your scams are useless?' He was nervous as ever. And slowly turned the page. Below Ed's comment. Was Edd's. Quite the longest comment he's ever seen.

And, he began reading..from top to bottom..

_Eddy,_

_Our years together have been quite an experience, back where I used to live. I never had these kind of adventures._

_And even thought some of our adventures wouldn't turn out so well. It's nice to know you were always there with me when things got difficault._

_I know this comment seems like a goodbye letter. But really, it's just a new beginning for us in school next year. We're going onto 8th grade after all. Last year of middle school.._

_Just a reminder to get some sleep. And follow your parents orders._

_And im hopeing our adventures will soon to continue once again this summer. Even thought most scams fail. It's always fun._

_Never forget about your friends. Even if you think you don't have any. You were the only friends I've ever had, and I wouldn't trade you for anybody._

_-Double D_

Eddy's lips formed a small smile. But, he noticed a small bloch at the bottom of his paper. It was scratched out so many time's. He tried making it out. slowly. He soon realised what the three words were.

I love you.

Those words made him flush deeper then ever. He has never felt such happiness inside.

So much, he could tell everyone. Well okay maybe that's not such a good idea..

Meanwhile..

Edd was about to open his year book signing. And above the comment Ed put, there, were Eddy's. Not the best hand writing I'll add..

_Edd_

_Year book signing was never really my thing..I always thought it was nothing but writing. But I realised, memories are forever._

_Like our's._

_You, Ed and I are always together. And I wanna say that these year's have been the best years of my life._

_And im not talking about the scams we 'almost' pulled off._

_As you may have noticed I don't really like sharing emotions, but I feel this is the best way to do it. I mean, why suffer the humiliation in public? Right?  
Anyway, even though most scams were stupid. I guess the real reason I always wanted you along was because I loved being with you. Whenever I was seriously injured. You'd come to my needs. And you gave me friendly advise. Your both all I could ever want. Don't ever forget about me, cause I certainly wont ever forget about you, I mean, your my best friend._

_-Eddy_

_P.S I love you_

Double D has no reaction what-so-ever. But a few moments after sinking it all in. He grinned. With some forms of pink forming around his cheeks and nose. He hugged his book happily.

And before the two went to sleep.

Both of them said to themself.

_I love you too._

The End


End file.
